eternalheartsseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marksman
"A person who is a soldier in the battlefield." — Founder of the Marksman. Marksmen are classified as the mechanics, the adventurous, and the Defenders of the Southern Territory. They practice close/far range shots, head-on attacks, and accurate shots. They are more optimistic especially when going on missions and adventure and can fix up a broken gadget. In battles, Marksmen like to work in teams and fix things easily when they're broken. In history, Marksmen who defended the district for many years were from the Southern District in the Eternal World before humans of different races live together in diversity. During those times, they consist mostly of mechanics and engineers. Any scraps of metal and screws, they can make a whole new invention. Rankings E-Rank Scout (Rookie): Scouts are the beginners of this class. They follow higher ranks wherever they go and don't lose sight of them so they don't lose their targets as well as collecting any parts they find. Every E-Rank Scouts receive a beginner's gun. D-Rank Soldier: Soldiers practice close and far range shots. Their weapons will be summon at this level when they need them. The first time they summon their weapons, there will be a change in the design and increase skill. C-Rank Sniper: Snipers who obtain this rank can accurately shoot a target in the middle 10 times in a row. They train even more at both close and far distance as well as head-on attacks. At this time, their weapons will increase in skill. B-Rank Sharpshooter: Sharpshooters' accuracy are more precise than any other classes. They can shoot a target without missing it. Their weapons will increase in skill even more as well a change in their gun that suit them best. They also receive explosives as a side ammunition. A-Rank Officer (Instructor): Officers continued their training as well as studies in order to be an Instructor of this class. They are more experienced in close/far range shots and are more accurate with shots. They are able to fix and/or invent things as a mechanic or an engineer. If needed a mechanic/engineer in battle, Officers are more likely to be chosen. Their weapons will increase in skill as well as a change in their gun. If desire, their current chosen guns will be change to a cannon and/or with knuckles or braces, S-Rank Veteran (Master): Veterans experienced more in skill in order to obtain this rank. They assist in protecting high named families and completing difficult missions when given to them. The S-Rank Veterans can be chosen to be in guilds of different lands to assist and protect the people and land. Their weapons increase in skill even greater than ever as well changes in the design of their chosen weapons. SS-Rank Sir/Madam: Sirs/Madams are the top rank of the Marksman class. They mastered all of their training and skill in order to receive this rank. They are highly praised and most likely to lead guilds. Their chosen weapons will be max in skill and the design will be final. The Gunners Founder *Second Lieutenant John Masters *Roy von Ernestine Instructors *Unknown Rookies *Karen Ainsley *Calvin Alexander IV *Lilliana Bell *Blake Thorne *Chris Cyan *Sophia Evelyn *Michael & Ada Faust *Logan Harlington *James Hildegarde VIII *Ian Laurent *Pierre March *Kenton McNeal *Patrick Perkins *Jake Prosper